Pride And Prejudice
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Una linea divisora nos separa, actuando de un improvisado fuerte muro, nuestros orgullos nos alejan y los prejuicios abundan, más aún cuando solo eres su guardaespaldas.


Espero que les guste esta historia, este Fic va dedicado la señorita Irina015 por animarme a escribirlo. Este es la reescritura de un antiguo Fic que yo tenía.

En fin, este Fic estará narrado desde los puntos de vista de los protagonistas y además es un Fic humanizado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la imagen de portada tampoco es de mi autoría.

Sin más, les invito a leer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Kowalski<strong>_

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Salí del laboratorio, luego de la cuenta regresiva, completamente aturdido y acompañado de un delgado pero obscuro polvo gris. Delante de mi vista estaba Skipper, capitán del escuadrón, junto a él estaba Rico, psicópata experto en armas, ¿ironía? Quizá. Tosí apoyado en la pared, quité mi bata de laboratorio y caminé tambaleante hasta los casilleros. Quité mi camisa y sacudí mi cabello. Dejé las cosas en el casillero. Me encaminé hasta las duchas, aun tambaleante.

Un pitido prolongado resonaba en mis oídos, producto de la semi explosión. Me apoyé en la pared suspirando e intentado calmarme, desaturdirme. Skipper me indicó algunas cosas pero yo no lograba oírlo a la perfección. Cuando recobré el sentido de la audición me enteré y procesé que tenía no más de cinco minutos para ducharme, arreglar el laboratorio. Todo eso bajo la presión de que el coronel vendría por nosotros, para una misión estúpida.

Misión estúpida, equivalente a cuidar niñas mimadas de no más de veinte años.

Exasperante.

Increíblemente, bajo todo pronóstico y lógica, completé la tarea. Me senté en el piso, mientras las pequeñas y delicadas gotitas de agua recorrían por cada centímetro de mi rubia cabellera. Creo que aun no aprendo a lavarme correctamente el cabello. Creo que hasta rastros de shampú han quedado entre mis cabellos.

Creo, firmemente, que el coronel ha de estar subestimando nuestras aptitudes como militares, casi cayendo en lo insano, casi como una burla. Creo que la vejez le está afectando de mala manera su salud mental y su raciocinio. Nosotros estamos entrenados para concretar misiones de alto riesgo, de mayor relevancia. No ser los simples guardianes y carga bolsas de niñas presumidas y mimadas. ¿Para qué nos contratarán? ¿Acaso para protegerlas del monstro come galletas de plaza sésamo?

¿Quién querrá aventurarse a dañar a simples niñas veinteañeras, presumidas, arrogantes, estúpidas e hijas de una de las familias más grandes y poderosas de todo Estados Unidos?

Nadie, en su sano juicio.

Y creo que en su insanidad tampoco serían tan estúpidos como para cometer semejante estupidez carente de sentido común.

— Rómpete una pata—. Soltó mi amigo Scott recargado en la puerta de su extensa oficina.

— ¿Disculpa?—. No había comprendido bien lo que mi amigo había dicho

— Que te rompas una pata, que tengas buena suerte, animal, todos los actores decíamos eso antes de salir a escena—. Bufó resoplando los ligeros cabellos que cubrían parte de su frente. Se metió en su oficina dejándome afuera, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Negué con mi cabeza y comencé a caminar fuera, hasta donde estarían Skipper y los demás. Por fuera de la base militar, estaba estacionado lo que sería un elegante auto negro blindado. Reconocí el logo militar en la parte izquierda de la puerta del copiloto. De esta puerta bajó una mujer de no más de treinta y ocho años. Bastante joven. Pasé uno de mis dedos por mi labio inferior. De la parte trasera bajó una morena, no muy alta.

Y creo que esta es la que más problemas dará de las tres que bajaron.

No presté mayor atención, solo caminé, en realidad me arrastré, junto a Skipper, quien tiraba de mi camisa. Me senté cerca de la mesa, mientras lo chicos venían hacia mí y colocaban frente a mis ojos un tablero de ajedrez.

_**POV Marlene.**_

Temprano, catorce y treinta de la mañana, sí, eso era temprano para mí, tuve que levantarme obligada. Enojada me metí en la ducha y me asee. Desayuné casi con asco, cada día es menos la comida que entra a mi boca. Mis padres me obligaron a subir cuando un coche milita aparcó en la entrada de la casa. También subieron mis hermanas y mi madre.

El chofer era un hombre de estatura baja, con lentes miope de seguro. Condujo por casi todo el centro de la ciudad. Llegamos hasta una base muy discreta, casi al salir de la ciudad. Afuera había dos militares con un rifle cada uno. Eran tan toscos, rudos.

Bajamos del coche y mi madre fue encaminada por un oficial. El coronel Sanders. Nos encaminó hasta su oficina. Era bastante grande, casi insultante, el escritorio atiborrado de papeles, condecoraciones y cosas parecidas. Nos hiso sentar frente a su escritorio. Miró a mi madre con una ceja alzada antes de hablar:

—Señora Felton, su petición me complica de sobremanera, mis oficiales no están hechos para lo que usted me ha pedido, mis soldados están para servir a la nación, no para cuidar a sus hijas—.

Mi madre solo asintió con su cabeza.

—Aun así he escogido a tres oficiales, son los tres mejores, no le aseguraré que se quedarán con usted siempre, ellos tienen diversas misiones en sus respectivos países—. Alzó su ceja mientras mi madre observaba nerviosa.

Un oficial irrumpió la reunión.

—Pasa—. Indicó el coronel con un gesto al recién llegado—. ¿Qué sucede Park?

—Lo de siempre, un tres catorce—.

—No tengo tiempo ahora, resuélvelo tú, junto a Sørensen y a Flack—.

El oficial asintió.

—En cuanto acaben no olviden acudir hasta aquí, necesito darles información sobre su nueva misión—. Dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles que observaba.

El oficial se fue.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que el anterior oficial volviera.

_**POV Kowalski.**_

Rico volvió rápidamente, juntos resolvimos el problema. Nos dijo que debíamos volver a la base e ir a la oficina del coronel para indicarnos nuestra misión. Suspiré y caminé fastidiado junto a ellos.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo otro? —.

Me calmé antes de entrar, mi enojo era evidente. Dentro de la oficina estaban las estúpidas niñas y su madre. El coronel se levantó y terminó de abrir la puerta de par en par. Skipper fue el primero en entrar siendo seguido por mí, finalmente Rico se incorporó luego de guardar sus armas lejos de la vista de los incomodos visitantes. Las mujeres nos observaron detenidamente, una de ellas clavó su vista en mí, de forma despectiva, insultante.

Que niña más irritable.

—Señora Felton—. El coronel se dirigió a la mujer —. Le presentaré a estos hombres, este es Skipper Sørensen, capitán del escuadrón y jefe de la fuerza aérea Danesa. —Señaló a Skipper. —Este es Kowalski Flack, teniente primero en el escuadrón y capitán de la fuerza aérea Rusa—. Me señaló, y la irritable muchachita me observó de alto a bajo—.Finalmente tenemos a Rico Parker, Sargento del escuadrón y teniente de la fuerza aérea Estado Unidense.

Terminadas las presentaciones nos indicaron a quienes debíamos custodiar.

Creo que el Coronel ha enloquecido, yo no sirvo para esto.

La chica a la que debía cuidar se llama Marlene Felton.

Chica linda, de carácter horrible.

Y creo que serán unos largos años de aburrimiento y de odio.

Creo que me devolveré a Rusia, para no tener que cuidar a niñas mimadas.


End file.
